


1 P.M.

by Tgaret990



Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam has more kinks in mind, And Kenny is more than happy to show him how it's done, And more top Kenny!, And that his mouth can do things, Brief Golden Lovers mention, Could I get more steamy than part 2?, Dorks in Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IT'S 5:30 AM!!!, M/M, More things Adam has never done!, The Author Regrets Everything, The answer is surprisingly yes, Wicked marvelous things..., because of that 1 pm tweet Adam put out about the camera on Dynamite, slight angst but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Pre-Dynamite (5/27/20)Adam has something he wants to try next and Kenny is more than happy to show him how it's done, and just what wicked and marvelous things he can do with his mouth... And, you know, they should probably talk about things too, but they could do that later.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixyl/gifts), [newd_japan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/gifts).



1 P.M.

A/N: The tagline for this chapter is…! How low can you go?! *looks down into the abyss that is my dirty mind* … *squints up to see if the gutter is still visible without any luck* … *attempts to hide in the shadows in shame* I… I don’t even know. I literally don’t! Ahhh… I blame the gc on Twitter and newd_japan for encouraging me! Excuse the angst that somehow snuck its way in there. And also any spelling and grammar mistakes. It’s 5:38 A.M. :)

  
  


_A little after noon…_

“Hey, I wanna try something,” Adam spoke up, setting his beer on the table of his and Kenny’s shared hotel room. Kenny was crouched down rifling through his suitcase looking for something, Adam reclining on the couch with the tv turned to some random channel. An NBA game rerun was on. Kenny looked up at him for a moment.

“Define something.” Adam smirked, stripping off his t-shirt and getting to his feet. Kenny raised an eyebrow curiously, standing up as Adam approached. Adam’s hands settled on his waist, playing with the hem of Kenny’s t-shirt as he stared thoughtfully at the material.

“I’ve been thinking about something…” he began. His hands dipped _just_ under the shirt, fingers barely brushing Kenny’s skin, drawing a quiet gasp out of him. “I wanna taste you… But I also want you to taste me, at the same time.” Kenny’s gaze snapped to his face, knowing exactly what he meant, and Adam looked up to meet his eyes. “Think we can see how it goes?”

“Definitely,” Kenny told him, completely on board with the idea, but with a bit of hesitance in his eyes. Adam didn’t miss it, and Kenny could tell as his expression fell. He sighed. “We’re not… Taking things too fast, are we?” Adam’s smirk returned.

“Coming from the guy who couldn’t keep his hands off me over the weekend?” Kenny sputtered for a second closing his mouth and taking a deep breath.

“I was a bit eager. I’ll admit it! I just… We haven’t really… Talked about everything. About us. Our relationship…” Adam bit his lip, averting his eyes and carding a hand through his hair.

“Relationship, huh?” That’s what he’d thought of it as after their encounter in the locker room before Double or Nothing, but now that the word was actually out there, in the air between them… Kenny took one of his hands and drew his gaze again.

“ **Yes** ,” he stressed. “I… That’s what this is, right?” _You want this too, right?_ went unspoken.

“I… Yeah? Yeah. It is.” Kenny looked a bit concerned at his unsure response and Adam pulled away with a huff, frustrated with himself. How did he explain everything that was going through his mind? How did he explain what he was feeling? “It is,” he replied firmly. He sighed again. “Sorry. It’s just… Relationships…” The word felt foreign on his tongue. There weren’t a lot of positive memories associated with it for him. “Aren’t exactly my thing. They… Don’t tend to work out too well for me.” Kenny let out a breath of relief.

“I… Know what you mean.” That gave Adam pause before he blurted out what had been in the back of his mind for a while.

“What about Ibushi?” Adam asked, and he knew the instant Kenny tensed that he probably should have left that well alone. He explained what he meant anyway. “All I mean is, things worked out between you two in the end, right? You… Found your way back to each other, even after everything.” Kenny didn’t speak for a minute, turning away slightly, and it took Adam several moments to realize Kenny was trying to hold back tears. He didn’t know whether to reach out for him or give him space, legs angled back towards the couch while his arms haphazardly stretched out towards Kenny. Kenny saw, looking back at him with watery eyes, smiling sadly. He fell into Adam’s arms, and Adam held him tightly as he buried his face in Adam’s bare chest, letting out a harsh breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, no. It’s okay,” Kenny replied quietly. “I… I haven’t really talked to anyone about it anyway.” He kissed his skin before pulling back a little. Adam loosened his grip so Kenny could pull all the way away if he wanted to, but Kenny stayed where he was. “Kota is… Heh.” He smiled sadly again. “He’s my soulmate, my other half. He’s the person who knows me more than I know myself and… No matter what we go through and where we are we have **always** loved each other.” Adam felt the urge to put some distance between them hearing those words, hearing how Kenny’s voice sounded like it was about to break, feeling the heartache and the longing and the separation, stomach twisting in knots. Kenny seemed to pick up on that, taking Adam’s hands into his and holding them gently between them. _You can let go if you want to. I’ll understand,_ the gesture said. Adam squeezed his hands softly, thankful for the choice, fighting the urge to flee.

“Go on,” he whispered after a moment. Kenny nodded, continuing.

“I miss him every day. A part of my heart will always be his, will always ache for him… But we talked, before I left Japan. We knew we wouldn’t be seeing each other for a long, long time after that night. We just… We wanted the other to be happy and… To not let the separation distract us from what we wanted. We… Agreed to see other people, if we wanted to, while we’re separated.” He laughed softly. “It’s funny. He thought Marty and I could…” He shook his head, not wanting to go down **that** particular road at the moment. “The point is, we didn’t want the other to not be happy, and if being with someone made us happy… We’re totally okay with it. We agreed to tell the other and look out for each other.”

“Does… Does he know? About us?”

“I… Didn’t want to say anything to him without asking you first.” He fidgeted slightly, frowning. “I didn’t mean to make things weird.”

“That’s on me, not you. I brought it up,” Adam made clear, squeezing Kenny’s hands again. “Are you sure that… That this is what you want though?” Adam asked. For the life of him, Adam didn’t know what Kenny saw in him. He drank, he’d quite nearly torn apart friendships spanning years and years, had… Had turned his back on Kenny when Cody plotted to take over Bullet Club. How could Kenny look at him like he did and **not** see all of his flaws, his mistakes, his doubts. He knew the answer. He knew Kenny had a big heart, a forgiving heart. He knew Kenny had gotten past all of that to somehow find a good quality in him somewhere. Kenny’s expression softened, and he leaned forward for a quick, sweet kiss, lingering for a moment after he pulled away.

“I meant what I said before. I **do** love you, and I **do** care about you. I want to be with you, Adam.” He broke his grip, hands coming up to cup Adam’s face, their foreheads resting gently against each other. Adam’s hands hesitantly settled back on Kenny’s waist, and Kenny smiled. “And I distinctly remember someone saying they wanted to taste me…” Adam laughed, his confidence from earlier not quite what it was as the atmosphere in the room brightened again. **More** new territory!

“Yeah…” He hated feeling so out of his depth, again, but Kenny seemed to pick up on it, just as patient and caring as before. “I don’t know what you like…”

“Well that’s part of the fun, isn’t it? Figuring it out?”

“Yes?” Kenny gave him a sassy look, leading him over to the couch and sitting Adam down as he stripped off the rest of his clothes, plopping down next to Adam. “So… How do you want me? I guess? Like… On my knees, or…?”

“Whatever you’re most comfortable with,” Kenny answered. “I’m good as long as you are.” Adam thought about it with a questioning hum, running through the various positions in his mind. On his knees probably wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world.

“Maybe… Lay down for me?” He scooted over as Kenny sprawled himself comfortably out on the couch, spreading his legs. Adam crawled between them, leaning down to kiss Kenny slowly, deeply. Kenny reciprocated, gasping as Adam pulled back, taking him in hand. Adam stared for a moment, trying to figure out if he should really think about what he was going to do or just go for it. But did he _really_ know what he was doing here? …Nah. 

He licked hesitantly at his slit, making Kenny’s toes curl with a groan before sucking barely more than the head into his mouth. Kenny threw his head back with a loud gasp, Adam trying not to overthink things as he sucked and licked what was in his mouth. Kenny really seemed to like what he did at first, so he briefly went back to that before taking a little more of him in. He let his tongue explore a bit more, paying attention to the way Kenny’s breath hitched, or how his hips shifted. Kenny’s hands, which had been holding tightly to the couch cushions, found their way into Adam’s hair, gripping tightly, but not pulling.

“ **_Fuck_ ** … Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Adam hummed affirmatively, and Kenny’s back arched **deliciously** , and Adam felt himself twitch at the sight. Vibrations, he registered after thinking about it. Ah. He hummed again as he took a little more into his mouth, Kenny letting out soft, needy noises in response. _“Ngh! Adam…”_

This… Wasn’t as difficult as Adam thought it would be. Kenny was insanely responsive, making sure he knew what felt good and what wasn’t working for him, whispering sweet things and words of praise that made Adam’s face burn with pride and arousal. He could taste Kenny’s pre-cum, salty and strange, but not bad. He may have gotten a bit overconfident, however, finding himself coughing as he pulled back, spit dripping down his chin and the corners of his lips, sucking in air. Gag reflex. Lovely. Kenny chuckled softly, scratching soothingly at Adam’s scalp as the coughing fit went on.

“Don’t get too excited, cowboy. You’ll choke,” Kenny told him gently, but smirking. Adam glared slightly, glare melting away at Kenny’s warm gaze.

“How’d I do?” Adam asked.

“You looked really comfortable,” Kenny told him first, shuddering in pleasure as a few more dirty thoughts came to his mind. _Comfortable with those pretty lips stretched around my cock,_ at the forefront of his thoughts. Adam seemed to know what he was thinking, blushing and shuddering himself.

“A-And?”

“You pay attention,” Kenny added, “To how I react to what you’re doing. And you figured out a lot of what I liked. You did great.” Adam smiled in relief, gasping in surprise when Kenny climbed on top of him with an evil grin. “But there are a few things you could learn.” And there it was again, that low, mischievous tone that clearly meant Kenny was in charge now. Adam bit back a moan at that. Kenny sat back between Adam’s legs, eyes clearly giving off _come hither_ vibes, pinning him in place, and making him blush furiously. “Take them off,” he commanded, and Adam took off the rest of his clothes, shorts and boxers joining the messy pile somewhere on the floor. “Lay back.” He laid back on the couch as Kenny held him and licked slowly up his shaft from base to tip, tongue circling the tip as light as Kenny could manage before he pressed a quick kiss there, smirking at the surprised shout and whine that he got from Adam.

“Jesus **Christ** !” Adam exclaimed when he could think again, and when did he close his eyes? He looked up at Kenny, who looked down at him with the most innocent and worried of faces. “That… **That** was…”

“Good?”

_“Yes,”_ Adam told him. “M-More?” Kenny nodded, kissing down his shaft before going even **further** , sucking—Adam’s vision whited out, body paralyzed with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent scream because Jesus **_FUCK_ ** _!_ Kenny didn’t linger there, pulling back to kiss back up his shaft and lightly suck the head of Adam’s cock into his mouth. He made sure Adam was looking at him, their eyes meeting, before Kenny winked. Adam’s stomach dropped before his back arched, Kenny going all the way down on him with no issue at all, and—The sight of himself disappearing into Kenny’s mouth had him moaning deeply, knowing he needed to look away to last long and yet unable to tear his eyes away. Kenny took deep breaths, inching lower and lower until he felt his nose bump against skin and hair, Adam’s cock nudging slightly lower than the back of his throat, resting his face against the bottom of Adam’s stomach, hands gently grasping his hips.

Kenny felt Adam tentatively settle his fingers in his curls, and Kenny encouraged him with a quiet hum, making Adam’s hips jerk slightly in surprise. He gripped the curls more firmly as Kenny came back up before beginning to bob his head, tongue seeming to know every vein to trace, what spots were the most sensitive, what made Adam squirm, or moan, or whine, or, Kenny’s personal favorite, thrust even deeper into his mouth and throat. The noises Adam was making, every groan, whimper, mewl, and shout, spurred Kenny on even more, making his heart race, filling him with joy that he could make Adam feel this good. And when he hollowed out his cheeks to suck even harder Adam knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Adam couldn’t form intelligible words, couldn’t form coherent thoughts, pleasure beyond anything he’d ever felt before and a torrent of _KennyKennyKenny_ filling his mind.

Kenny could tell that he was close. The way Adam’s movements became jerkier, the way his voice became more and more desperate, more and more high pitched, the inability of his hips to stay still, the way his muscles tensed, the grip in his hair bordering on _just_ the right side of painful, the pre-cum steadily dripping down his throat… **_God_ ** _,_ he loved this man!

Adam came without warning, one moment his pleasure seeming to build and build to unimaginable heights before he was suddenly screaming Kenny’s name, shooting down his throat as his hips thrust wildly through his release in the next. Kenny moaned in surprise when he felt Adam cum, swallowing everything as Adam held his head down through his release, fucking his mouth and throat until it was too much. Kenny licked and sucked him clean as he stilled, holding Adam in his mouth for a few more moments before pulling back, wiping the spit from his chin and mouth. Adam was panting loudly, an arm thrown over his eyes as he tried to remember who and where he was and how to breathe. He peeked from behind his arm when he felt Kenny press a kiss to it. Blissed out steely blue-grey eyes met stormy, but calming ocean blues, and Adam smiled sheepishly at him.

“I wan’ed—We were s’pose to…” Kenny chuckled at his jumbled sentences, Adam pushing playfully at his face with a tired smile. “Shut up!” he managed to get out clearly with a soft laugh. Kenny caught his hand, kissing the palm lovingly.

“I know. Next time,” Kenny promised, leaning down for a kiss that seemed to sober Adam up a bit. He kissed back eagerly, staring up at Kenny in wonder as he tasted—

“Wait, did you…?” Kenny nodded with a grin, seductively licking his lips. If Adam could cum again from that **alone**... “So that’s… Tying you up and both of us sucking each other off at the same time…” Adam recalled.

“We have plenty of time to add to the list,” Kenny assured him. Adam nodded, protesting as Kenny tried to pull away.

“But you didn’t…” Kenny waved him off. 

“I’m okay. Besides, we both need to shower anyway. If you want, we could finish things there…?” Adam liked the sound of that. He’d like it even more if he could will his body to move! Kenny noticed his struggle, holding back a laugh. “I’ve got you.” He managed to scoop up Adam in his arms and take a few steps before Adam squirmed out of his grasp, mumbling something about not being a bride and feeling undignified.

“I can walk!” he insisted, even if Kenny still had to sling an arm around him to keep him upright, stealing a quick kiss.

Somewhere in production, having been at Daily’s place early (about one in the afternoon) to help Tony Khan with preparations for the show, Matt and Nick had walked in on the end of something they didn’t expect to see. Nick burst out laughing while Matt blushed furiously, looking away from the screen. The sight of Kenny going down on Adam… Nick stopped recording and shut the screen off, turning to Matt with an amused grin. The idea to put a camera in the hotel room was Tony’s, as part of a between matches segment on Dynamite later as Kenny and Adam weren’t wrestling.

“Dude,” Nick told him, still grinning.

“I never wanted to see… I mean, good for them! You know? But they’re… You know, and…”

“Don’t act like we’ve never walked in on Kenny doing **way** kinkier shit than that!” Nick exclaimed.

“I mean, yeah, but—

“Look, I know things are weird. But if he’s happy? If Adam’s happy?” he shrugged.

“I know,” Matt told him, letting out a long breath. “We should probably… Delete that footage before later.” Nick’s eyes went wide. Probably a good idea.

“Right!” He turned to the keyboard in front of him, pulling up available video files on another monitor. “Let me just…”


End file.
